The Bond
by Apprentice08
Summary: Two years have passed since the Dominion Wars and Kira Nerys is still commander of DS9. Despite painful memories she is happy and goes about her life as any ex-resistance fighter turned Colonel would. But when visions of a sinister nature start to plague her sleep and the man of her nightmares returns she suddenly realizes her life is about to change in more ways than one.
1. Return of the Emissary Part I

**A/N: First off I would like to let you all know that this is my first published Star Trek FanFiction. Try to be gentle, and please no flames. Constructive criticism only. Also, I've only just watched the series all the way through. I've seen Voyager and TNG a million times but only recently had time to sit down and partake in the fun thrills of DS9, however, I have NOT had time to truly study it. I want to remain faithful to characters, to reactions as well. Considering I have yet to truly dabble in this fictional world it will take some practise so please be patient.**

 **I also have not read to many other FF in this realm so I am not up to date on most popular pairings, least popular etc. I am focusing on a pairing I like and am trying to stay in canon and have the characters react to each situation as would be appropriate for their personality and background.**

 **I have not studied in depth the actual events that occurred after the Dominion wars so I will be going AU for that part.**

 **All that being said the warnings are below and the story will be rated M for future chapters.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, language, violence and MINOR non-con. Enjoy and much love, Apprentice08.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Return of the Emissary**

 _Her room is dark and the air is hot but for some reason it doesn't bother her. Any other time she would be sweating in such an incessant heat, groaning and trying to find any way she could to cool down and breath fresher more crisp air. But something about this dry heat radiates into her skin and warms her core without causing discomfort._

 _She feels as if she is wrapped in a cocoon of safety, no one can hurt her here and all she wants to do is lounge in her bed and savour the darkness. The thin sheets, sliding across her bare skin like silk, add a luxurious respite to her daily duties_

 _For Kira Nerys has duties, so many duties she can't keep track. So many people to please, the prophets to pray to and her people to protect. All others must be informed of day-by-day changes in the ever popular space station, civilians must be checked, Quark always being on the top of the_ _ **'to check'**_ _list._

 _But here in her dark and warm room she can rest, ignore her duties- ignore the hollow feelings of entering Ops with a smile only to have it fade when she realizes someone is missing. To walk the promenade and see an empty chair behind an empty desk where a dear friend and lover used to sit. To notice that Julien is walking with Ezri and they haven't a care in the world and to see the chief engineer who isn't Irish or married to a botanist._

 _Something shifts in the room, the air seems to change then- she isn't alone and she is drawn from her thoughts as a large body presses into her back._

 _As she sighs in contentment a wide slender hand comes out of the darkness and caresses gently up her side. Thin lips, strong and dominant kiss her neck and shoulder. A deep inhale of breath resonates into her ear as she smiles softly into her pillow._

 _Her eyes remain closed as she slowly rolls over, "Hello, Odo." she whispers seductively as she leans up to capture his lips and opens her mouth to his. She is pulled firmly against a naked form, the skin hot to her touch but something doesn't feel right._

 _Her hands stray up an exposed chest but it isn't soft and smooth, it is hard and scaled and suddenly a familiar smell assaults her nose._

 _Metal, blood and Kanar._

" _No-" she whispers out as she squeezes her eyes more tightly closed, "You're Odo, you're always Odo. It's never anyone else-"_

" _Guess again my love-"_

 _Her eyes shoot open and her jaw drops in shock as Dukat peers down at her with, dare she even think of it, adoring eyes._

" _No, no it's supposed to be Odo- you aren't supposed to be here! You aren't real- this is a dream!" she is trying to thrash now- trying to escape but he is on top of her, gripping her wrists and pinning her legs down to the bed._

" _You knew I'd come for you my dear, knew that I come back to claim you. We share a bond- you have always belonged at my side."_

" _Get off me! I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!"_

 _He leans in now, a rather perverse leer twisting across his Cardassian features, "My sweet Nerys-" he whispers seductively into her ear, "don't you remember, I'm already dead."_

 _A deep throaty laugh echoes from his chest as he leans in and bites hard into the tender flesh of her neck, blood oozes out as he drinks from torn skin and as Kira screams and fights she can't help but feel like this isn't a dream at all._

A pain shoots through her head as she is jolted awake and finds herself on the floor next to her bed. She is twisted and entangled in her sheets and sweat has plastered her hair to her forehead.

She instantly pushes herself up to her knees and her eyes dart around the room chaotically as she searches for any sign of an intruder. All is quiet, the room is a comfortable seventy-two degrees and dim soothing light flows out from a lamp near her bed.

Her eyes find the pad she had been reading before she had fallen asleep and a half sipped cup of cold tea resided on her bedside table.

"Asleep- I was- was just asleep. It was a dream. Only a dream." she gasps out as she falls from her knees to rest on her backside. She pulls her knees to her chest and crosses her ankles as her head rolls back to bounce on the edge of her bed.

"Just a dream." she whispers out one more time, "he's dead. He can't get you- Benjamin made sure of that. You're fine." she keeps taking deep even breaths, keeps slowly letting her lungs deflate after each inhale as she tries to calm her still beating heart.

"Computer, what is the time?"

" _The time is 0400 hours."_

"Damn." she hisses as her head flops back again. This was going to be a very long day.

Page Break

By the time Nerys had gotten herself up and ready for the day she was already getting called to Ops despite the fact it was an hour before her shift. There was a strange sensor reading that the newest ensign couldn't quite figure out, a laundry list of small infractions she would have to deal with before lunch, (most of these infractions having occurred inside of Quark's) and several new officers she would have to post. The "raw recruits" as she preferred to call them, were young Federation officers sent fresh from the academy, only meant to be posted on DS9 for six months to a year before another rotation would come in.

Their only goal was to learn everything they needed to know about Bajor, the Dominion, the Celestial Gate and the workings of the station. After the Dominion wars, when every planet in the Alpha Quadrant near the front lines was in the process of rebuilding, bystanders included, Starfleet had elected to make sure every ensign was familiar with the station and the people who now ran it.

While there was still permanent Starfleet officers on board, after the Emissary left with the prophets, Starfleet had elected Kira to retain command. All officers working the station, Starfleet or otherwise, answered to her.

It was strange for the new officers to answer to someone outside of a Starfleet uniform but they adjusted quickly when they realized she would not tolerate insubordination or lack of faith in her abilities.

Rolling her eyes, Nerys gave the encouragement needed to the confused ensign, clarifying that the elevated readings she was picking up were normal, considering the Celestial Gate was right next door, and left Ops in the hands of her first officer, a rather exuberant Nog.

A lot can happen in two years and at the rate the little Ferengi had shot through the ranks during the war it hadn't taken much pleading with Starfleet to allow the young man a shot at the position, a trial run that had long since stopped being a trial period and was now his official title.

He was the youngest first officer to ever be selected to a post, as well as the first Ferengi to be in Starfleet. This meant great pride for him and his family, as well as creating a strong desire in the young Ferengi to please and to prove himself even more.

It had taken sometime, A LOT of time actually, for those on the station who wore the Starfleet uniform to really accept him but after several months, and quite a few power struggles with his subordinate officers, Nog had earned enough respect to finally relax and allow his natural skills to finally shine through.

Nerys couldn't be more pleased with his abilities, she herself had been reluctant to give Nog the chance but he had quickly proven his value, as was expected of any Ferengi.

Now, as she strolled down the Promenade towards Quark's she felt a small smile catch her lips at the thought. Until, that is, she passed security. She felt herself stop, her head slowly turned towards the empty room.

Her eyes scanned over the chair and desk, looked at the computer screens, in her mind's eye she saw a memory of her and Odo laughing and talking about the nights previous reports- the steaming Raktajino waiting for her to take that first sip of the morning, and Odo smiling at her relieved face.

She still could not bring herself to replace him, though there was technically a head of security she had yet to allow him access the office as his own. The had the clearance needed to enter the room and use the holding cells, as did some of the other security officers but his office was a temporary placing just down the Promenade. Not that she had the authority to really keep him out. The man in question had been Odo's second and he seemed quite content to allow the office and Nerys all the time in the world to come to terms with the now gone changeling.

Their voices intermingled in her mind, the memory as bright and colorful as the first time it occurred. Nerys cleared her throat and glanced down to her pad, she tried to refocus her thoughts but only felt her heart lurch in pain. She took a breath and shook her head before she pressed on, leaving the good yet painful memories behind her, for now.

Eight hours later she was exhausted, despite the fact the day had been relatively uneventful for the station, a blessing if you asked anyone, she had been on her feet walking back and forth between the Promenade, Ops and the docking pylons.

Several freighters had put in to dock and despite herself Nerys couldn't help but be present for all off loading. Two of the freighters had been Cardassian and one had been Klingon. While it was not her responsibility to keep an eye on such things she felt the need to make sure nothing happened between the two races.

After the Dominion Wars Cardassia, Kronos and Romulus had elected to sit with the Federation and try to talk out their issues and differences. Cardassia needed serious help rebuilding as well as medical supplies, food and clean water.

The Klingons wanted reparations for all their lost ships and warriors considering they had in fact taken a heavier hit than most, though this was debated by the Romulans. They also wanted to retain certain holds over planets that had been conquered in the Cardassian territory.

The only thing the Federation wanted from all three species was to coexist without anymore fighting. They wanted to create a union, which would allow sharing of all information each race had, a cultural and technological exchange that everyone would benefit from. As well as a peace treaty that would be the first alliance ever made between the four main power sources in the Quadrant. Not specifically related to the Federation, as the Romulans and Cardassians were still not thrilled about Starfleet and Federation ideals, it simply called for aid and protection to be offered to any of the given races by the others should they need it.

While they were still not hampered by the Federation rules they did have to consider the Federation's stance on any war they may declare.

It had taken months of negotiations, and on more than one occasion Nerys had truly missed the Emissary. She could have used his cool head and calm hand as she found she had had to ring in her own temper often.

By the end of it the Federation and Bajor had agreed to help Cardassia rebuild, the Klingons had released their hold on all occupied Cardassian planets and rejoined the Federation and the Romulans were willing to sign the peace accords.

When the Romulans had opened their doors to allow Federation members to visit their planet, albeit only for short periods of time and in small groups, the entire Quadrant was shocked. As it turned out, Romulus had become a hotspot for short vacations and the people soaked up their culture with much enthusiasm much to the surprise and chagrin of the Romulans.

The Dominion wars had changed everything and in two short years the amount of restraint and begrudge respect between the four races had hit an all time high.

All together it was a grand time of peace and understanding though tension always seemed to lurk beneath the surface all people were trying to make it work. The Dominion had effectively crippled and at the same time strengthened the Alpha Quadrant, creating a near perfect ebb and flow between the races. For now, at least.

The biggest surprise of it all was the new relationship between Cardassia and Bajor. While reparations for the past horrors committed against the Bajoran people had never really been given, the Bajoran people had somehow rose above it and had been helping the Federation to rebuild the world's of their once would be 'masters.'

In return Cardassia had made a private agreement with the Bajoran people to protect and support the Bajoran's in all matters. It was as if Bajor now had a big brother, always there to be the muscle and keep them safe.

A strange sense of belonging had started to form and while there were still cases of hate crimes and bitter resentment, as a whole the two races had realized they were forever bound together and neither could really exist without the other. Too much had been done, both sides had hurt and helped each other too significantly to ever be done with it.

Tensions weren't high but there were still moments of weakness and Nerys didn't want any fights to break out right now, it would be just another headache to deal with.

By the time she was walking into her quarters she felt like she could sleep for a week straight. She took another shower, her mind going blessedly blank and quiet as she enjoyed the relaxing sonic waves remove the sweat of the day.

After, she had a light dinner and then took to looking over the last few pads on her desk. Tomorrow was another day, and with any luck it would be just as uneventful.

Pagebreak.

 _Her room is hot again, too hot. Just like the night before, when he had come to her. She sits up slowly, her eyes scanning the swirling distortion that is her room. She feels like she is wading through a thick soup, her head is filled with cotton and her gut is tingling with anxiety._

" _Nerys." her head swings around, her body stiffens._

He isn't here, he is gone, the Emissary trapped him with the Pah-wraiths. He can't be here, it's a dream. Wake up Kira, wake up now before-

" _Nerys-" comes the soft sing-song voice of Dukat. She can't see him, but the shadows are shifting all around her. Shaking hands throw aside the sheet and she stands from her bed, moving as slow as tar through the thick air of her room._

" _I'm here my darling. Come to me."_

 _Nerys forces through the fog, goes to her desk in search of her phaser. When she finds nothing she starts to panic and implores herself to remember it is a dream. She can't be hurt here, only scared and if she doesn't allow that to happen she can take control. It is her dream, her head, she can control this- whatever it was._

 _But as she goes to turn around and face this nightmare she is shoved violently against the desk. Large hands painfully gripping her wrists and hips shoving between her thighs. She is hoisted up and her backside is slammed harshly onto the desk top._

" _Hello my dear. It is good to see you again. I did not think I would get another chance. But it would seem fortune favors the bold, and as you know I am anything but subtle."_

 _His eyes are glowing a threatening red and while his face holds no aggression there is a smile sliding across his mouth that makes Nerys shiver and her gut twist._

" _You aren't real, this is a dream and I am in control." she says to herself as if repeating a mantra._

 _His smile turns fond and his voice moves smoothly through the air, "You'd like to believe that wouldn't you. Your precious Emissary finished me off and left me to rot in the fire caves and there is no possible way I could have escaped- but my darling Nerys, I regret to inform you that there are some things even Benjamin can't stop. My little visits are between you and I, and while I can only come to you while you sleep, I promise you this is very real."_

 _Instantly she tries to twist away, successfully rolling to the side and nearly knocking Dukat off balance before he gives a great yank and repositions her below him._

" _No!" he hisses through clenched teeth, he slams her back down, her head thumping against the hard surface of the desk. His hold on her wrists tighten and he presses his hips more securely between her thighs. His chest is against hers and his face is only inches away._

" _I need you Nerys. I will not be denied this reprieve, no matter how small. If you knew where I've been, what I've seen and what I've been through you'd understand- you'd pity me and embrace me."_

" _If you're referring to the Pah-wraiths and what they've been doing to you in the fire caves it's not even close to what you deserve."_

 _His nails dig into her flesh and she grits her teeth at the pain, "You don't mean that. Even you, with your hatred couldn't ever wish the tortures I've endured on anyone, not even me." his face is desperate, his teeth clenching together as he stares at her with intense focus._

" _You've no idea what I would wish upon you if I could-" she hisses back, her own eyes glaring as she tries to struggle free once more._

" _How very Cardassian of you. How very merciless- you've always been my favorite, always been my greatest challenge. Of all the women I've ever had you are the most coveted, the most desired-"_

 _Nerys jerks to the left but his grip holds and she looks at him with defiance and hatred in her eyes, "You've never had me Dukat- you've never gotten me. You haven't and won't- you've no claim to me either, I will never be yours. Ever!"_

 _Dukat stares down at her, his eyes growing ever more focused and intense, his cocky smile turning into a resentful frown. He leans in close, his lips brushing against hers even as Nerys tries to turn her head away. He elects to caress her ear instead, and whispers as if to a lover, "You're right about one thing. You've never been mine. But I intend to change that very soon."_

" _You can't hurt me Dukat, you can't manipulate me or control me."_

" _No, but I can love you."_

 _Nerys is stunned, her mouth falling open and her brow furrowing in utter confusion. "I will_ _ **never**_ _love you."_

" _You will find colonel, anything is possible with time. And I've got eons."_

" _If you think for one second I would ever-"_

" _You can't get rid of me Nerys, we are bonded together, fate chose you and I to be locked together for all eternity. Just like Sisko and myself were meant to be pitted against each other. Two Emissaries going to war over beliefs as ancient as time itself. My failure in releasing the Pah-wraiths is punished every millisecond I am down there, trapped in that hellish pit of despair. But you, you are my salvation, my angle of light. You will guide me to freedom and in return I will worship the very ground you walk on, spend the rest of my days catering to your every need- and you_ _ **will**_ _love me for it. So it is written, so shall it be."_

 _Nerys felt the cold ice of fear sink into her spin, alarm bells ringing like screams in her mind, "You're insane-" she whispers as she looks deep into his eyes and realizes he truly believes each word he has spoken._

 _He does not respond to her comment right away, he simply smiles and shifts, taking her bruised wrists up in one hand, while the other gently takes up her chin._

" _I think you'll find insanity can be very alluring- especially when it's shared by two." he presses his lips to hers and she instantly starts to fight. As soon as his tongue passes her lips she bites and as Dukat reels back with a yell blood and flesh are spit from her mouth._

 _Dukat peers down at her through dark eyes and dark blood, black in color and thick as grease drizzle down his chin._

" _Such a violent woman, so spirited- you are my counterpart in all things. Having you at my side will be the most beautiful thing…" his hand skims up her thigh and starts to move her night gown aside._

" _No!" Nerys screams, her fighting body thrashing harder than ever to free herself. "NO!"_

Nerys jerks up from her bed, looking around her dark room before she suddenly feels ill and lurches from her bed to head to the bathroom. She makes it to the sink where she empties her stomach and gasps in shock. Her sharp eyes look into the mirror, her image reflecting back a pale sweaty face and shaking shoulders.

"No. No no no." she whispers as her eyes scrunch shut and she feels tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She has to calm down, to breath and find her center and keep reminding herself it's just a dream, and dreams couldn't hurt you-

That's when she noticed her wrists and her lips part in utter terror, for the flesh is now tender and swollen, rings of dark purple bruising and nail marks appear like bracelets.

"Oh, prophets help me." she mutters as she looks back to her reflection and suddenly realizes that these nightmares aren't just bad dreams, they are very real.

Pagebreak

She's sitting alone in a cafe just off the Promenade, a steaming Raktajino held between two hands. They stopped shaking an hour ago, but her wrists still ach, a constant reminder of what had happened in the early morning. She has managed to keep them covered so far, but her day is only beginning.

She left her room long before anyone else was awake, left and came here despite the fact the shop is not technically open. She couldn't stay there, staring at that desk, realizing the one place she had on the ship to retreat to and relax in was no longer her own.

She needed a change of scene and to think this through. On one hand these dreams could be just that. Intense dreams, but nothing more. It is possible that the situation in the dream had been so real to her; the pain, heat and Dukat had been so palpable that her own mind had caused her body to react as if it had really happened. Stranger things had happened on the station and the facts of the matter were it had even happened to Julian and Miles. Twice for Miles actually, if she thought about it, his stint in that mental prison had changed him in more ways than one.

On the other hand, the one she didn't want to believe, Dukat had actually found a way to reach out to her from the fire caves. He was creeping into her mind, either with the help of the Pah-wraiths or on his own, and he was trying to hurt her, to terrorize her. To unhinge her mind and create a living hell in her dreams.

Cardassians were known for their thirst for revenge, it wouldn't be that hard to imagine that since the Emissary was gone she would be the next on his list to torture. But the sheer fear she felt at the prospect of Dukat being able to invade her dreams, her very mind and do such awful things to her, the fact that her body could receive bruises in her waking state-

She had a choice to make. Go it alone, which is how she usually preferred her battles against Dukat, or speak to Julian and see if he had a solution or could find an explanation.

She ran her finger around the rim of her cup absentmindedly, enjoying the quiet and the ability to think that the silence brought to her.

" _Nerys-"_

She stood quicker than a bolt of lightning could strike and her chair tumbled away from behind her. She turned with intent to run when she felt a pair of arms grip hold of her and she was met with a set of deep brown eyes.

"Oh! Oh my Prophets, Julian, it's- it's you." relief washed through her and she felt a feeling of safety settle in her chest. Maybe going at this alone wasn't such a good idea.

"Good Morning Nerys… are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." the good doctor inquired as he released her from his arms and bent to pick up the toppled chair.

"You've no idea." she murmured as she sunk down into her chair. Julian gave a soft smile before he turned and walked over to the cafes small replicator, "I didn't know anyone else got up this early." he quipped when he finally returned. He sat down across from her and gave his regular charming smile, his curious eyes never breaking from her face.

Nerys stared at him a moment before a smirk played across her lips, "Well, it's not hard to be up early when you can't sleep."

Julian's brow furrowed as he cocked his head and gave a curious look in her direction, "Busy day ahead of you then? I can't tell you how many times I've lost sleep when I've known the day ahead would be a messy one."

Nerys though a moment before she took a long measured breath and sighed it out, she leaned back in her chair and slowly spun her coffee cup with one hand. She had yet to answer him and anyone who knew Julian also knew his ability to read people was keen. Genetic enhancement aside, he was genuinely a people person so he was quick to pick up on her reluctance and stress.

"Not a busy day then." he said matter of factly.

"No." she says softly offering up a tired smile but it didn't reach her eyes as was it's usual tendency.

Julian shifted forward and lowered his voice despite the fact they were still quite alone, "When I first got here you seemed to agree with me when I asked you if you'd seen a ghost. Can I assume that your lack of sleep has a direct correlation with something you'd rather not tell me?"

Nerys looked up at him then, her hand sluggishly sliding away from her cup before she chanced a look around her.

 _Still alone, don't be embarrassed….he can help end this mess. Just tell him you silly stubborn-_

"Wheres Ezri? Normally you two are inseparable."

 _Damn it, stop beating around the Bush and tell HIM Nerys!_

Julian seemed to see her inner struggle and took a breath, his determined eyes trying to see through her prevarication for what it was.

"Um, she had a few hours worth of work to complete last night, she was up late- Nerys, whats wrong. If I can, I'd really like to help- if you'd let me."

She finally looked into his gentle eyes, his soft and concerned smile and let out a stifled sigh.

She leaned forward, putting one hand, palm down, in the center of the table before her other hand came and pulled back her sleeve. She looked away in shame before she heard Julian speak, "My god, Nerys, what on Earth hap-"

"It was Dukat." she said as she felt a single tear start to build in the corner of her eye.

Julian's face changed from surprised to shocked and then suddenly, as his mouth closed and formed a thin line, his eyes narrowing and his posture stiffening he let out a huff of breath and Nerys could see anger radiate like a conduit rupture from his core.

She doesn't know why, but she suddenly doesn't feel as sure about her decision to tell him as she previously did. Suddenly, she feels like she just started another war.

Pagebreak

"I wish you had told me about this the first night. I may have been able to prevent this from happening." the good doctor was in the process of healing her wounds. She was sitting on the edge of a bio bed watching the bruises slowly fade.

Nerys sighed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "You aren't exactly the poster boy to lecture me on secret keeping Julian. After all, I'm not the only person on this station to ever keep a secret, even you didn't tell people you were genetically engineered for nearly three years. Besides, I thought it was a one time thing. I haven't even thought of Dukat for nearly two years."

Julian sighed but continued his work, "Be that as it may, it obvious these dreams are extremely intense. We've seen similar cases of situations in dreams causing damage to the body after waking but this seems different somehow. I can't put my finger on it but something just isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes locked with his and that familiar feeling of anxiety started to drip into her gut.

Julian seemed to hesitate a moment but then managed a small smile, "I'm sure it's nothing-"

"Julian- just tell me." she near begged hoping she wouldn't have to order him to do it.

"Well, in the past whenever Captain Sisko would receive visions from the Prophets I'd scan his brain only to find unusual synaptic potentials, if you remember I had to give him surgery otherwise the visions would have eventually led to brain damage."

"Yes, I remember but what are you trying to say?" she asks with a confused smile on her face.

"What I'm trying to say is, I've found similar synaptic potentials in your mind now too. Almost as if you are experiencing the same thing- visions from the prophets...only-"

"My Prophets! Julian, just say it!" she says desperately.

"There is a very good probability that these dreams aren't dreams but visions. Like the ones Captain Sisko had… only- if you're seeing Dukat then-"

Kira felt her entire core go cold, her heart stuttered and she swallowed thickly, "The Pah-Wraiths." she whispered out, a bubble of tears getting caught just in her throat.

"Look, I don't want you to jump to conclusions alright? It's all circumstantial and theoretical."

"No, this would explain everything. How he has been able to reach me, why he was able to physically wound me-"

"Look, don't start panicking just yet. I want to try something. Something I wasn't able to do with the captain."

Nerys looked at him and waited for him to continue, "I want to use a synaptic scanner on you the next time you sleep. It will monitor your vital signs, neurological distress and quite possibly be able to help wake you up if things get too intense. It should be able to record enough data that I can sort out once and for all what is really going on."

She debated a moment before she slowly nodded her head, "Very good. Take it easy for today and when you are off shift come into sick Bay and we will get you set up, alright?"

"Alright. I just hope the answer isn't as horrible as we think."

"I am sure we will know by tomorrow."

Pagebreak

 _She walks into her room, the door gives a swoosh as it slowly closes behind her. She looks around, but the heat isn't there and the strange weight that has slowed her down in the past isn't present. She walks the length of her floor to stare out the viewport, an eerie glow of blue seems to cover everything._

" _Hello Nerys." and she jumps, swinging around to see Dukat standing in front of her door, arms at his sides and fingers quickly twitching back and forth, a habit of nervousness that doesn't seem to fit with the creature she has had to face the last two nights._

" _Dukat." she bites out, her arms coming across her chest as she stands to face him. She knows the feeling that swells in her gut, feels the sweat erupt across her brow and in her palms. She admits to herself though she hates it, it's fear, she is scared._

 _As if he can read her mind Dukat reaches out a hand, "Please-"_

 _She shifts back even though he is nowhere near her and he freezes before he seems to think better of it and drops his arm back down to his side. He continues to stare at her, looking into her face, his own looks sad. It's a refreshing expression on him considering the last two visits he had looked near crazed, the true incarnation of evil._

" _Nerys- I'm- I won't hurt you, I haven't come here to hurt you. I'd never hurt you."_

 _Kira feels indignation surge and it is instantly replaced by so much anger she nearly can't speak. "Dont. Don't you even start to play any of your pathetic games. You've assaulted me twice now- If you think for one second that I would ever believe-"_

" _Please, it wasn't me." he offers quickly, he takes a step towards her and Kira jumps back, her spine slamming into the wall next to the viewport._

 _Dukat stops again, his eyes wide and he scans her again before he looks away and growls in frustration, before he seems to have a thought and he looks back to her, "Nerys, look- look at my eyes! They aren't red. I am not possessed by the Pah-wraiths. The other Dukat, the one who- who hurt you… it wasn't me. You must believe me!"_

 _Nerys moves out of his reach as he has come closer, too close to her she thinks, moving to place the desk between them she looks him over and realizes he is not wearing his standard military uniform._

 _Instead he appears to be in nothing but ragged boots and filthy pants. She hasn't noticed his bare chest, but now that she does she realizes it is the first time she has seen a Cardassian without a top covering his flesh, the first chance she has ever really had to see what they look like._

 _She would process it later, because at this moment she is playing keep away from Dukat. But she does take a moment to look into his eyes and notices they are a bright blue, no sign of the violent red she had seen the last two times._

 _His stance is not predatory, nor is it aggressive. He stands before her looking almost crest fallen. As if he had expected, or maybe just hoped, for a different reaction._

" _Nerys, please, I beg of you. Listen to me! The Pah-Wraiths are trying to deceive you! They know I learned how to reach out as they can, they know I was going to try and contact you-"_

" _Why me? You know my feelings towards you are absolute. You'll receive no aid from me." she says most assuredly as her dark brown eyes scan the utter anguish on his face at her omission._

" _Please! You must listen! The true Prophets are in danger! You are in danger! The Pah-Wraiths seek another form of escape, one that is much easier to obtain. You must warn the Kia, you must warn Bajor and you must protect yourself."_

 _Nerys stills as she looks at him, his entire being emanating sincerity, his posture not only showing his desperation but his lack of posturing dominance. His usual tells, the things he physically does to try to win trust, show his superiority- she knew every single one of his tricks. Could read through his serpent's tongue, and yet right here in this moment he is nothing but a sincere and desperate man._

" _You said the_ _ **true prophets**_ _are in trouble- the Pah-Wraiths aren't-"_

" _The true prophets? Yes, I know this, now. I have seen the Celestial Temple, have stood before them and begged their forgiveness. They have stripped me of my demons, washed away my sins and sent me on this prophetic quest. I am to warn you, I've been sent to save you, to save everyone. You must listen, if not to me then to the true Prophets who have bathed me clean in their light and given me this second chance."_

 _She doesn't know what to think. Doesn't know how to feel. This is NOT the Dukat from the previous two visits, not the man who tried to-_

" _I don't believe you." she says firmly._

" _Nerys, please you must!"_

" _You tried to rape me!" she screams, her rage finally getting the better of her. Her judgmental eyes glare at him and she swears she sees him shrink away, even if only an inch._

" _It wasn't me! I would never! You know me! In our entire time together while I was of this plain of existence did I EVER try to force myself upon you. Had I ever done anything but pontificate my desires towards you. I never even touched you, not once. I was a man who did HORRIBLE things- I murdered millions, condemned anyone I deemed unworthy but in all that time did I EVER assault or rape ANYONE?"_

 _Nerys clenches her teeth together, her hands ball into fists and she feels such a hate and rage as she has never felt before._

" _My mother."_

 _The air deflates out of him, his face somber and the sadness in his eyes speaks volumes of his regret but she can't see passed that, the surface of his anguish. That's all it is to her, a surface that has lied so many times, betrayed and destroyed and used smooth talking and clever crafty Cardassian wit to move about like a hidden snake ready to bite and poison anyone who gets in his way._

" _I loved your mother, desperately. I loved her so much it still aches. Just as I loved Ziyal and her mother. Just as I love my wife and family on Cardassia. As I love y-"_

" _Don't. You. Dare." she clips with such venom in her voice Dukat actually backs down and looks away. Another new trait that she is not familiar with the real Dukat having._

 _Humility and fear._

" _You have lied. You have lied and manipulated, plotted and planned, pillaged and plundered and stripped people of their dignity. You've never cared about anyone but yourself and the power you coveted above all others, at any cost. You used your charms to persuade and your clever wit to entangle and you've used love as your excuse for the last time. I don't believe any of this, nor do I believe the Prophets would EVER forgive you for the crimes you've committed against Bajor and half the other races in this Quadrant, your own included. I won't fall for you- I won't fall for your tricks ever again. I won't let you manipulate or spoil anyone else. You can burn in hell, and pay for your crimes against all of humanity. Let it be known I refuse you, all of you in every sense of the word."_

 _Dukat 's face reels in despair at her proclamation, his eyes seeming to dim with every harsh word she speaks to him. His once proud vestige from years earlier looks no better than a hollow husk. It is true, he is not the Dukat she remembered, not the great and merciless warrior from years prior, whatever his game, he is playing it well and if she didn't have so much hate and anger built into such a small tight bundle in her chest she might have considered his pleas. But not now, after all that had happened, after all his crimes- she would not be made the fool ever again._

" _Nerys- I…" but his words are cut off as he suddenly reaches out his hand and screams her name._

 _As he jumps towards her she feels another hand grip tightly into her neck and her body is lifted and thrown across the room. Her back smashes into the viewport and she tumbles to the ground. Pain shoots through her but it is not enough to keep her from trying to push off the ground and look towards the two men now fighting._

 _Her eyes grew wide as she realizes she see's two Dukat 's wrestling on the ground, one adorned in a Cardassian uniform, the other wearing the filthy pants and boots of a peasant._

 _The struggle turns violent as the Gul picked up her empty vice and cracks it over the other Cardassians head._

 _That Dukat goes down and lays on the floor limp and quiet._

 _The Dukat still standing, his uniform seeming sharper than before, turns to her and blood red eyes shines like beacons in the dark room._

" _Hello my dear, sorry about the interruption, I do believe we have unfinished business."_

 _In three strides he is next to her and Nerys tries desperately to crawl away. But when his fingers lock like blades into her hair he pulls her back and lifts her up._

 _Stumbling in her fear she tries to wrench fee but the pain of it makes her hiss and she looks up to him as his fingers dig deeper into her scalp._

" _So strong, so vicious and determined. You will make an excellent host. But first- I think you and I should finish our previous conversation."_

 _He throws her to the ground, her back exploding again from the impact, bruises which have yet to form burning in protest as they are struck again._

 _She kicks out her legs, but he simply shoves them aside and is on top of her in seconds. He is shoving up her gown and reaching for his waistline and Nerys punches and beats on him as hard as she can feeling hot liquid escape from her knuckles._

 _He pins her hands with one of his own and makes the movement all women know, the shift of the hips needed to enter her, to violate her._

 _She screams bloody murder and in that moment thinks that she would rather die than live with the knowledge of what was about to happen to her._

 _A pair of hands grip onto the demon's shoulder ridges, nails dig in and fingers pull. Dark black blood gushes out as the demon on top of her screams and Nerys cries out again as she hears flesh tear and bones snap._

 _The evil Dukat, and the irony of that statement is not lost on her even in her current position, shrieks and shoves himself up, spinning fiercely towards the other, who has regained consciousness, who looks so angry and raw she almost can't tell the difference between the two- the only difference is their eyes and clothes at this point._

" _You dare to interfere? You dare to stop a God! A holy Prophet!"_

" _You are no God!"_

 _And then the two charge, fists fly, growls and grunts permeate the air as blood spatters the walls and her room is destroyed. Nerys manages to shift up onto her hip, tries to shuffle to a more concealed area. But still she gets caught in the cross fire as a chair is thrown and nearly misses her head by an inch._

 _She sees the bare chested Dukat leap onto the back of the demon, he wraps his arms around the beast's neck and squeezes, "Nerys! Wake up! You must wake up! WAKE UP!"_

 _The creatures hisses but still manages to turn and move towards her, the good Dukat struggling to keep him at bay._

 _WAKE UP COLONEL! WAKE UP NOW!" The demon's hand is almost to her and she can't stop it, her heart is hammering and she opens her mouth to scream._

 _Pagebreak_

"Nerys! Wake up!"

"No! No! NO!" She shrieks as she jolts up to find herself in the medical bay, at first she struggles, she doesn't see Julian she only sees _him_ , that evil demon of a creature soaked in blood and torn flesh reaching for her.

"No! Get off me! Get off please!" she cries as tears flow like that black liquid goo she has suddenly seen so much of. She feels filthy, scared and raw.

"Nerys!" she hears him call and she truly opens her eyes to see Julian trying to hold her back from punching him square in the face.

As she heaves a sigh of relief, tears coming full force as she sobs, and this time she can't hold back. The dam breaks and she launches herself into his arms, rumors be damned and she holds onto him for dear life.

Taking deep breaths and noting his smell, his Julian-ness that she has come to know and trust and relief and safety flood her being. He is a friend, a doctor, he wouldn't- couldn't ever hurt her. He would never let her be hurt for he is a friend…. A friend and she is safe.

The good doctor has the knowledge and ability to know when a patient needs more than words. So he allows her to grip onto him like an infant, the shock and worry on his face hidden from her view as he holds her face to his chest. His other arm protectively wrapping around her and on instinct he slowly starts to rock.

Back and forth, slow and easy.

Whatever has just happened to his friend is not something she cares to even think about let alone discuss. Considering this has to do with Dukat he doesn't want to imagine what she may have just been witness to. But he swears, no matter what he has to do, he will free her of this demon, real or fake, vision or night terror he will not let his friend suffer so pointlessly.

He will figure this out, damn anyone who tries to get in his way.

 **A/N": PHEW! That was intense. Please let me know what you think, honest reviews, constructive criticism, correct spelling of names, places etc etc. If you like it and let me know I will post a second chapter. Otherwise , this will be it, not to be mean but because I don't have a second chapter written yet. Want to know if it's worth continuing. Much love, Apprentice08.**


	2. Return of the Emissary part II

**A/N: Ready for chapter 2. I had to sit and digest the 1st chapter a bit and see if I could come up with the intro to the 2nd chapter after such an intense 1st. Thanks for all the reviews. Here we go. Not edited, all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy my artist license I am seriously about to take.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Return of the Emissary**

 **Part II**

She is laying on the bio bed and Julian is healing the bruises that litter her back. He has already healed the bruising and scratches around the rear of her neck and the lump that had formed on the back of her head.

She told him everything, every detail down to the temperature of the room and the difference in eye color between the two Dukats she had seen. Julian had listened closely, not interrupting at all, and when she had finished he had informed her of what he had been able to record with the scanner.

"It's completely different and yet totally the same. The readings I received from the scanner show you still have the same intense synaptic potentials that the captain did, but you aren't suffering from the same kind of side-effects."

Nerys wasn't sure how to respond to this new information, though she feels much more herself now and a sarcastic remark leaves her lips before she can stop it, "Same kind of side effects? Julian, I'm bruised all to shit, the captain never left his visions sporting a broken rib!"

Julian nodded and gave a rather sympathetic face before a puff of frustrated air left his lips, "I know Nerys, I realize the severity of the situation. I will do all i can to help." he offered with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Desperate to help Julian do just that Nerys looked to him and said softly, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is all happening while I sleep. The Captain's visions occurred when he was awake- mostly."

Julian gently tapped her shoulder to let her know he was done and he turned away so Nerys could pull up her uniform top.

"It's a good guess. Though, at this point I am not sure how to solve the problem. I can try giving you a neural suppressor to see if it would help keep the vision from entering into your mind, but the truth of the matter is I don't think I can actually stop it all together."

She was dressed now and came to stand before him as she looked into his worried eyes, "For now it's our only option. I can't run the station without sleep, to many mistakes are made due to sleep deprivation. We need to find a way to stop the visions so I can get on with my life."

Julian looked at her with reluctance and heaved a heavy sigh but nodded all the same, "You're right, here, this will let me monitor you all day, but when you go to sleep come _here._ I don't want any of this difficult patient mumbo jumbo. Until we get this sorted, I don't want you sleeping alone. You need to be monitored, understand?"

Nerys nodded but otherwise kept silent as Julian put the neural and synaptic reader just behind her ear, "thankfully I've had time to streamline the one I used on the captain. It's smaller now, far less intrusive, and I've had two years to refine the technology to be more accurate in its recording of your brain functions."

"Was that necessary? I mean, it isn't like you need to monitor this type of thing often."

Julian gave a soft chuckle, "True, but if I hadn't we'd be far less likely to find a solutions for you now. Besides, it's been rather….slow the last two years, not much to do but work on projects."

It was Nery's turn to laugh lightly, "Oh, what's the matter Julian, peace and quiet getting to you?"

"Yes, in fact, I'd give anything for a good war right about now." His good natured sarcasm made her feel just the slightest bit better and she was grateful for his humour.

"Just go about your day like normal and don't forget-"

"Here for sleep, I know...thank you...for everything. Now, I better get to work." and Nerys gave him a soft smile which Julian returned and then she was walking out the door and heading for the start of another day, the very small smile on Julian's face fading and a look of extreme worry taking its place.

PAGEBREAK

Nerys went about her day as if everything was normal, realizing as soon as she left the infirmary that Julian had in fact, streamlined the device and it was fairly well hidden. She was happy for this as too many questions right now would just throw her off.

She made her daily rounds, got updates on any new projects going on in the station and spent a good deal of time in Ops. The same ensign from the day before pointed out that she was getting the same reads from yesterday but this time they had increased. It was truly nothing to worry about, as far as Nerys could tell anyway, still, she told the ensign to keep an eye on it for any further increase.

Before she knew it she was in her office, the fatigue from earlier finally catching up to her. She retrieved a raktajino from the replicator and then sat down behind her desk.

Try as she might to focus on the pile of pads before her, her mind kept wandering to the recent events which had, in less than forty-eight hours, essentially caused upheaval in her life. She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and brought fingers to rub gently at her nose ridges, her minds eye envisioning the two Dukats and predominantly trying to compare and dissect the differences.

One was absolutely evil, vile in all sense of the words. Rough, vulgar and dangerous. The other, gentle, soft spoken and respectful if not slightly desperate and extremely contrite.

It was looking at a night and day difference between the two, red eyes versus blue, military outfit versus peasant attire. She almost thought the nice one, and she used this term only to differentiate between the two, didn't even seem like any Dukat she had ever met.

It was almost like the Dukat she knew from her everyday life had been split down the middle and ripped apart. She supposed the nicer of the two did remind her a little of the Dukat she saw when Zeyal was around.

The sudden memory of her once young ward struck a painful nerve but she couldn't deny it, if there had ever been a person alive that dukat truly cared for, it had been his daughter. His reaction to her death was no act, nor was the months he had spent in the mental health center.

Still, any Dukat, good or evil made her skin crawl and her stomach roll in anxiety and disgust. The creature of a man was nothing but hollow words and cheap tricks, manipulation and clever reuses.

To hear that Dukat had accepted the true Prophets for what they were, that the Prophets had deemed to give him a second chance and wash him of all his sins….it was enough to make Nerys want to try and go to the Celestial Temple herself.

Her eyes popped open at this thought, slowly she sat up as she continued to ponder about it, knowing it was not her right to question the Prophets but wanting more than anything to hear them say it was all a lie. She had visited the Prophets before, they sent her back in time, one had chosen her as a temporary host to battle a Pah-wraith. She was a devoted servant to them and believed in their omnipotence. The question was, would they grant her a vision, would they speak to her?

As she went to stand the door rang out a sign someone waited to enter and reluctantly she sank back into her chair and said softly, "Enter."

The door sloshed open and Nog stood, as was his usual habit, with hands behind his back and head held high.

"Commander." He said by way of greeting as he took a step into the room.

"Nog." She nodded.

The next few seconds were strange as neither said anything else, Nerys waiting for the young Ferangi to explain his impromptu visit, the young man only staring off to her right.

Finally Nerys gave a soft smile and rolled her eyes, "Is there something I can help you with Nog? Do you have something to report?"

He finally met her eyes for a second before he looked away again and then cleared his throat, "No, I mean, yes."

"But?" she asked in confusion as she felt her patients slipping.

"Well, it's of a... personal nature, sir."

Nerys nodded and let out a sigh as she leaned back and rolled her eyes, "You know about the visions."

In that moment Nog glanced to her and then let his formal pretense drop, "I was...in the infirmary this morning having my yearly physical. Nurse Brack left the room and well...my ears…" he said motioning to them as if they were more a burden than a blessing.

"Right. Well, eavesdropping aside, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"May I speak freely, sir?"

"Of course." her brow bending in dismay at Nog's sudden strict adhesion to protocol while they were alone.

"It's just that…." He stopped long enough to sit down in the chair across from her and then said, "I am worried for you. Sir!" he corrected quickly.

"Nog. Drop the pretense, you are my first officer but also my friend. Why has this got you so riled up. Just relax and talk to me."

Nog let out a long breath and then nodded and said, "This thing your going through, with Dukat, I mean….it's not..I mean...it's….personal. I do not want to over step my bounds but...I heard... _everything."_

This time Nerys realized why Nog was so tense about coming to speak with her, he hadn't just heard the end, he heard everything which meant he knew what had happened in her dream. Including the attempted assault.

"Oh. I see." She said, trying her best to figure out if she felt more violated, angry or embarrassed. She gave him a measured look and then said with a little more venom than she intended, "I assume it's not too much for me to expect you to keep this information private."

"Of course! Of course I would never-" and upon seeing his commanders narrow eyes and thin lips he cleared his throat and said, "What I heard… it...upset me. I didn't like what I heard and...I was concerned...for you, sir."

Nerys felt her heart warm a little and she let out a sigh before she managed a small smile, "I appreciate it Nog, really I do, but Julian and I have it under control-"

"I am your first officer, sir. It is my job and my duty...my pleasure to serve and if necessary...protect you. Keep you safe so you can lead the station in its day to day missions and operations. But this….when I heard what happened...what that monster had tried to do to you...I can't effectively perform my duties to keep you safe, I cannot take any part of this burden from you. I want to help, but I can't."

The blasted Ferengi stared down dejectedly and Nerys couldn't help the warm smile and the water that built in her eyes. She kept the tears at bay though, kept her appearance strong. Still, she held out a hand, placing it palm up on the desk and Nog took it slowly, "If there is anything I _can_ do, take lead for a day so you can rest, talk to my uncle about getting our hands on anything that might help...you will tell me, won't you?"

Nerys didn't know what to say, she was a little overwhelmed by Nog's concern. Truth be told, she considered Nog a good friend and a close allie but she had never realized how much he really cared.

"I will." She offered as she swallowed the thick lump in her throat, "For now, I want to go about my duties as if nothing has happened. Agreed? Besides, we've beaten Dukat so many times before, I'm not even worried." and she gave a true full mouthed smile for the first time in days, Nog reciprocating with an assured nod before he stood and left the room.

Nerys watched him go, and she hoped that she would not need to call on Nog for help, prayed that this would all be taken care of after tonight. Prophets knew, she was not looking forward to facing Dukat again, especially considering this time, she truly was on her own.

PAGEBREAK

 _This time, when she opens her eyes she finds herself standing in the center of her room, her appearance reminiscent of years long since passed. Back when she still had her long lush hair, back when she was still somewhat naive and utterly innocent. Her dress is worn and covered in smudges of dirt and soot and her hands seem younger, less rough._

" _I remember you this way." and she turns slowly to see Dukat, sans a shirt, only filthy pants and boots, his eyes a clear blue._

 _Her own eyes narrow, her jaw sets as she stills and prepares for whatever maybe coming next. Dukat is sitting on the couch, his hands joined between his knees as his face, carved out in that traditional Cardassian way, stares up at her with soft tender eyes and a gentle smile._

" _You did this? If you are looking to relive some disgusting fantasy you can just forget it." She snips harshly, her soul hating this image of herself, this child she once was._

 _Dukat rises, moves towards her but Nerys stands her ground, her fear being squished under her anger and indignation at being presented as someone other than who she is, who she has become._

" _I saw you this way, one time, long before you knew of me and my sadistic ways. It occurred to me, as I was burning in the caves and wishing so many horrible things on you." and Dukat raised a hand, he did not touch her but it ghosted over her face, just barely moving those few unruly strands that she could never seem to tame out of the way._

" _I couldn't recall exactly when you had joined the resistance movement, but I remember seeing you on a street, near the center of town. It was after I was Gul of the station, after your mother...after...everything."_

 _Nerys sees his eyes light up, as if this memory he is reliving is playing right before his eyes like a holographic projection. His brow shifts up, he smiles softly and she sees his eyes water as if they mean to cry._

" _I was...walking...I don't recall with who. It's funny, we Cardassians are supposed to have such good memories, but I can't seem to remember. I do know I saw you, standing on the corner, sun on your face and your hair shining that fiery red. Your cheeks were pink and your lips looked soft...you were still so young... and I remember thinking...that girl is beautiful...too beautiful...and I wanted you...in that moment more than I had ever wanted anyone before."_

 _Nerys feels her heart sink and her stomach churn in disgust, "What is your point you slimy beast." She says from behind clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, her cheeks aflame with rage._

 _Dukat finally manages to focus on her again and this time his hand raises up to cup her cheek, it is warm and soft and even though it disgusts her she doesn't pull away, her eyes meet his and she waits, absolutely determined and resolved to face this mess, whatever it is, with her eyes open and mind sharp._

" _That day I saw you, I was married and I already had a mistress hidden away in some backwater house. Still, I wanted you, despite how full my plate was with pleasures of the flesh. I've been a philanderer, a serial adulterer, quick to adore and dote and use the word love like a Ferengi uses gold to bribe."_

" _Your point!" she barks out and Dukat stares at her, his eyes glancing down to her lips and then back up. His hand drops from her face and he says, "When the true Prophets washed me clean, when they gave me a second chance all my appetite for intimacy dissolved into dust. I craved nothing from any woman, the very idea of it disgusted me."_

" _Really. Well, how sad for you." she offers sarcastically and she crosses her arms over her chest with a rather satisfied smirk._

" _On the contrary, Nerys. It was wonderful." and he sounds thrilled, as if it was some great awakening and he has been saved from some such terrible death._

" _To not have such a drive anymore, it was wonderful, the voices in my mind growing quiet, no more urges or excitement filling my head with nonsense about prowess and conquests."_

 _Nerys finally pulls away, moving out of his range and manages out an annoyed, "Wonderful. Why the hell are you telling me this? What's your point Dukat?"_

 _The Cardassian glances away from the ground to look up at her with a slightly more calculating stare, his lips pursing together, "The Prophets went to all the trouble to purge me of my sexual misconduct, to end my urges so that I could lead a clean existence. Yet, when I look at you...the fires ignite. It's unsettling and I don't particularly care for it. I've asked the Prophets why but of course, they have not told me. But you know them well, have worshipped them your whole life, why would they remove all my disgusting, sadistic desires yet leave a burning desire in my veins just for you?"_

 _She looks at him with wide eyes and clenched teeth, her smug smile at the idea that Dukat had been made impotent by the Prophets, fading. More anger filling her mind with fire as she crossed to the tall man in front of her and shoved him hard, "I knew it. I just knew you wouldn't ever change. More manipulation and lies, trying to make me feel like I'm something special, like I am some unknown true love, a promised bride from the Prophets sent to play Beauty and the Beast with a creature like you. Well, I've got news for you Dukat, I learned to see through your bull shit a long time ago, you can't trick or manipulate me, I am immune to your pathetic seduction attempts."_

 _The Cardassian cocked his head to the side slowly as he seemed to look at her in confusion, "It is such a strange thing, to only want one woman...I've never felt such a powerful draw before, such a blossoming love in my chest. It's overwhelming." and Dukat turns and moves to the viewport, hands behind his back, eyes scanning the black ink of space dotted with the specks of distant stars._

 _Nerys stares at his exposed back, noticing the scales and textures of his rough Cardassian flesh. Hints of gray, blue and purple creating a rather gentle tone that would be considered beautiful if Nerys's bias hate wasn't feeding her view. Down his spine were small plates of hardened flesh, the things flaring out to create a repeating pattern that almost reminded her of wings._

" _Perhaps, this is what real love feels like. I do believe I would die for you...assuming I could." and his small smile as he glances over his shoulder at her would be considered charming by most. But Nerys sneers at the sight of it and turns to leave, she is unwilling to let him play his mind games with her, but she soon finds her bedroom door will not open._

 _Turning to him she sees his face watching the exit intently, "Odd, isn't it? I couldn't get it to open for me either. Obviously the Prophets want us here together. I don't know why, and as was once my tenancy, so it remains, I dislike not knowing. Perhaps they hadn't wanted me to tell you about my feelings...it's too late but-"_

" _DUKAT!" Nerys yells quite loudly and the man glances to her, the same studious look on his face, "You're rambling. Now tell me, you just said this door is locked...as if you can't control it."_

" _I don't control it. The Prophets do."_

 _This makes her pause, she thinks about this and then says with frustration, "So, the last few times that you've assaulted me...this...all this...has been the Prophets?"_

 _Dukat seems startled at her accusation and says quickly and with a minor outrage, "Absolutely not. When that filthy Pah-wraith attacked you that vision was his doing. The Prophets sent me to protect you. I am their servant, I do as they command. This vision, it is a gift from them, the Pah-wraith cannot enter here unless the Prophets allow it."_

" _You, why would the Prophets send you, surely they know how I feel about you, how we feel about each other. You just admitted to wishing me dead by torture not even ten minutes ago. Why would they ever think-"_

 _Dukat cut her off and said in a slightly pestered voice "First off, I wished you harm only before the Prophets took me and cleansed me of my vile nature. Second, it was not I who attacked you, it was a Pah-wraith encompassing the form of my evil other half-"_

" _What?" Nerys interjects with disbelief, "Evil other half...this isn't one of Quirk's dramatic holo-novels. People don't have two halves to them, they are either good or bad, it is based solely on their actions and words. And you, Dukat, your actions spoke louder than any words you could find. I do not believe you have even a morsel of good in a single bone in your body."_

" _Don't be so naive Nerys, I had just as much ability to be good as I was evil. I chose many paths in my life, most of them wrong. Driven by greed, ego and lust for power. I deny nothing of my previous actions in life. But I had the ability to be very kind, very devoted and true to those who mattered the most to me...or don't you remember Zeyal."_

 _Nerys gives him a very hard look before she steps up to him and says in a rather cocky yet soft voice, "you also had the most uncanny ability to turn on those you loved as soon as they didn't agree or they stood in your way… or don't you remember Zeyal?"_

 _She expects that familiar anger to slide across his face, that hiss of a voice that he used when he has been bested or a sore spot is poked. But his eyes do not darken, nor does his face twist into that stone mask of resentment. His eye doesn't even twitch, one of the most obvious tells of his displeasure, Nerys often looked forward to drawing that particular tick out._

 _But now, he simply stares at her, his face relaxed, his eyes inquisitive and his lips giving a gentle smile, "Yes. I suppose for all my ability to love, my desire for power and control was always greater. But, we have been muttering too long. I have been sent to give you a message from the Prophets, I best do it before the good Doctor wakes you. Hmm?"_

 _Though Nerys is surprised at the lack of response from her rather harsh jibe she swallows and watches Dukat saunter back to the couch where he sits and pats the spot next to him, "Please, Nerys. Our time is short. The sooner you listen to what I have to say the sooner you can be gone from me."_

 _Nerys can't argue with that and so moves to the couch and sits down, her body language speaking her discomfort at sitting so close to him._

" _First...may I ask….you referenced something earlier…" he brought a fisted hand to his mouth, a thumb gently tapping at his bottom lip in thought, "What is that obscure reference you made, to, what was it...beauty and the beast."_

" _What? Why does that matter?" she asks, her brain trying to switch from talk of the Prophets to something so random she didn't even recall saying it._

" _Please, just answer me, what is it?"_

 _Nerys sighs, trying to remember what it was from, "It was...um...some story Julian told me about. An old Earth fairytale. Something about a young girl who saves her father's life by taking his place in prison. The creature that held her father was a cruel and twisted beast, an evil spell had been placed on him. The curse the beast was under could only be broken by learning how to love and be loved honestly in return."_

 _Dukat continued to stare at her a moment before he looked away and nodded, seemingly putting it out of his mind quickly, "Very well, on to business. The Prophets have sent me to protect you, as well as warn you of a very serious threat."_

 _This time Dukat has her whole attention as she sits staring at him quizzically, "And what threat could possibly dictate them calling you into the fold."_

 _Dukat gave her a narrow eyed smile and said, "The pah-wraiths have found a way to breach the walls of their prison." Nerys stills at this and takes a moment to digest the news._

" _That's impossible. The pah-wraiths were placed in the fire caves by the Prophets. They cannot escape, not unless the Prophets allow it or someone opens the have been trapped for thousands of years, why would they suddenly be able to get out now?"_

" _Ah, always the clever one aren't you. You are right, the Prophets are the only ones who can release them, unless, someone like the Kia has the right information, as was the case with Kia Winn."_

" _That was all your doing Dukat. You can't deny that Kia Winn would not have pursued such blasphemy if you hadn't seduced and manipulated her into it."_

" _This is true, I altered the course of the Prophets, changed the outcome of their plans. For this, I was sent to the fire caves to live out eternity at the hands of my would-be Gods. However, this was a strategic error on the part of the Prophets, they did not anticipate what the Pah-wraiths could do with something as simple as mortal flesh."_

 _Nerys considered this statement a moment and then looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "They didn't just torture you did they." it's a statement, one Nerys isn't sure she wants the answer to. Still, she waits to hear his answer and Dukat looks at her with such a still face, his eyes sharp as ever and that particularly cunning expression rests there, a certain amount of clever excitement, "No, they did not just torture me. They experimented. Twisted and broke my body day after day, healing it only to brutalized me all over again. Their only goal was to make absolutely sure they couldn't use me to their advantage. Between possession, genetic coding and matter manipulation they found out that if they have a host, an actual carbon based body, they can slip through a rift in their prison. They have found only one flaw, and that is, the rift can only bring them so far…"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It brings them here, to the subconscious universe held by every living creature. The state in which we mortals rest, recuperate and digest the days events, it is an open door to them. That is why the Pah-Wraith has such easy access to you, why you are experiencing the same synaptic potentials as Benjamin did but aren't suffering from the mental and physical degradation. The Pah-Wraith is actually here with you, in your mind, possessing your subconscious. The Prophets only spark your ability to visit them in their own plan, the experience is hard on your neurogenic pathways, they can't handle repeated exposure which is why Benjamin started to fall apart. He couldn't exist jumping back and forth between our realm and theirs constantly. But the Pah-Wraiths realized if they come to you while you sleep, through the rift they've found...they can do it as often as they want Nerys. There isn't any stopping them."_

" _I don't understand, if they are coming to me in my dreams, how can they hurt me. Dreams are just a construct made by chemical releases in the brain, the Pah-Wraiths shouldn't be able to hurt me...or anyone else for that matter. It's not possible."_

" _Ah, but enter in the element of carbon, and things start to get a little more complicated."_

" _What does carbon have to do with anything-"_

" _Carbon is the bases for all organic life in the universe as far as we know it. Even the Prophets have the carbon element in their ethereal forms, carbon creates solidity."_

 _Nerys stares at him in confusion but doesn't say anything and Dukat realizes she isn't following._

" _Right." he says with a sigh, he seems to think a moment and then stands, "Alright, let me give you an example." Dukat closes his eyes for a moment and Nerys waits until the man opens his eyes again and glances to the right and behind her._

 _Slowly Nerys turns in her seat and then feels her jaw drop at the sight of her father, "Don't get excited Nerys. This image of your father is from your memory, from dreams you've already had. Go to him, touch him. Tell me, if you notice anything different than other dreams you've had."_

 _She stands then, slowly crosses to the frozen imagine of her father, the way he looked right before he died. She approaches, tears resting in her eyes but not falling and Nerys touches his face, slides her hand down to rest on his collarbone bone and just like every other dream she can't actually feel him, no heat or cold, no texture. It's like that hazey ghost of a memory that happens, she knows when she wakes she won't remember exactly what he looked like, her mind won't remember the texture of his skin or the feeling of his shirt. She stares at his frozen face and wishes she could talk to him._

" _What do you feel?" comes the soft but deep whisper of Dukat from right next to her ear and Nerys manages to contain her urge to jump at his sudden appearance behind her. She sets her jaw and then says with bitterness, "Nothing, I feel nothing."_

" _Exactly, just like every dream we mortals have, we can recall them but we don't ever actually feel anything. We could react to drowning or falling but we don't_ _ **really**_ _feel it, only the fear. That's why dreams are so wonderful. Now, give me your hand." he says gently._

 _Nerys turns around, away from her father, to face Dukat. She reluctantly holds up her hand and Dukat takes it, placing it on his bare chest, "Now, feel me." he says gently._

 _Despite her squirming gut, when her hands touches his chest she is shocked, it's warm, almost hot. In surprise, she runs her hand up his chest, over his neck ridges to gently finger the hard skeletal rim of his right eyes. She doesn't notice the way Dukat's eyes flutter closed, or how he takes in a near silent gasp of air at her touch._

 _Nerys can feel every ridge, scale, bump, and dip of his flesh, she realizes she can smell him, that sharp Cardassian smell that accompanies them, not unpleasant but harsh if you aren't used to it. "Carbon, in large quantities when sent through the rift, can be used to directly influence and connect with the carbon in your own body. Thus, you can feel me...and I...can feel you." and Dukat raises a hand and runs his fingers down her cheek. She feels the tickle, feels her nerve endings tingle at the contact._

 _Her minds curiosity is overruled by her dislike of this man and she turns away sharply, leaving him behind her, hand still in the air, frozen mid-stroke._

" _You've explained a lot, truthfully I don't understand most of it...but you've left one thing out...the most important thing, actually."_

" _And that is?" Dukat asks softly._

" _Why and how should I trust you, and more importantly, how are you going to prove it." and she turns to look at him, her eyes intense and narrow as she waits for his response._

 _Dukat runs his tongue along the inner part of his cheek, another old habit when he was thinking of some proper response, a measured lie, but instead of spouting some grandiose speech or trying to win her through clever words he says the most simple thing in the world, "As with all things regarding the Prophets, you must have faith. I cannot grant you that, it comes from within."_

 _He looks at her a moment and then turns and walks away, fading from her view just as her surroundings start to blur._

 _PAGEBREAK_

Nerys woke up slowly this time, her eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling of the sick bay, Julian's face coming into view seconds later.

"Good morning." he said softly and with a satisfied smile.

"You seem perky." Nerys said in return with a bemused frown.

Clearing his throat and stepping back to allow Nerys to sit up he seemed rather pleased, "Why shouldn't I be? You slept through the night without any nightmares, your brain waves remained calm and tranquil and those synaptic potentials were much weaker than last time. The chemical imbalance I detected before also seems to be stabilizing, from what I see your dream was a pleasant one and-" a pad was handed to her as Julian cocked a brow with pleasure, "I have much more data than I did before."

Nerys looked at the pad before her and her eyes grew wide, she looked to Julian and then back still shocked by what she was seeing on the pad. She didn't want to believe it but if she understood what was in front of her she was about to have a lot more problems than just getting a decent night's rest.

PAGEBREAK

 _Dukat sits on a rock, one bare foot perched halfway up another, a lazy stream flowing by below and to the side. The shrrounding landscape is extra vibrant, glowing and emitting a hyper vision of what actually is._

 _The sun is bright here, the grass is green and he savours the feel of the heat on his bare skin. Inhaling deeply and closing his eyes he wishes he were on the real Bajor and not this perfect purgatory the Prophets had made for him._

 _This is his home, no matter how much he may miss Cardassia he can no longer lie about it, Bajor will always be his true home. It is never hot enough and when it rains it pours. There are bugs here that are much more irritating than on his own home world and the air smells sickly sweet and steams with humidity._

 _Yet, even as he thinks of all the reasons to hate this place his heart swells at being here, at feeling Bajor's splendor caress his senses and fill his mind. He breathes deeply again before he exhales and turns his attention to the Prophet suddenly standing next to him._

" _My Prophet." He says gently as he bends his head in respect and acknowledgment._

" _You are the broken one." it is not a question and Dukat gives a soft smile as he stands and nods, "That is what they say, but as of late I have been feeling much better."_

 _The Prophet has appeared to him as a beautiful woman, her skin dark and eyes the color of caramel. Dukat notices a very minor squint to her right eye, an almost imperceptible raise at the corner of her mouth and then she holds out her hand._

" _You may call me Sarah." the Prophet says in a slightly warmer tone._

" _A Prophet with a name?" he asks in surprise._

" _You question me?"_

" _Never." Dukat amends quickly with another bow of his head._

 _The Prophet nods and then turns to walk, "Come." She orders._

 _Dukat follows and walks beside her, his hands held behind his back but his posture not denying his now humble nature._

" _I am known to my own kind as the ancient one, one of the oldest of our race."_

" _Then I am most humbled to be graced with your presence. To what do I owe such an honor?"_

 _The Prophet walks beside him silently a moment before she stops and looks to him, "I am responsible for things that need to be, linearity is not a way of life it is only a perception. Control is an illusion and fear is wisdom in the face of danger."_

 _Dukat stares a moment unsure how to respond to that. It wasn't a coherent sentence, it was almost as if Sarah was just reciting random quotes. He swallows and tries his best to respond, "Those are wise words...but I do not understand why-"_

" _You must take the Bajoren known as Kira Nerys." the Prophet says quickly._

 _Dukat is once again dumbfounded, his eyes narrowing in the noon day sun as his thin lips roll together and he lets out a rather arduous sigh, "You are not the first Prophet to so bluntly state a desire for me to couple with the beautiful colonel. But as I have told the others, Kira Nerys does not want a thing to do with me, she hates me in fact and as far as I am aware there is little I can do to change her mind."_

" _You and Nerys must join. It is important to Bajor, to the Bajoren people…"_

" _My most holey and highly regarded Prophet, I understand what you are asking me, and you can have full trust in me trying to accomplish this task. But I say again, Kira Nerys will never have me. You would do wise to choose someone else."_

 _The Prophet stares at him a moment and Dukat, no longer filled with his inflative ego looks away reluctantly, guilt and regret etched on his face._

" _Far be it from me to deny the true Prophets anything they request. You have shown me great leniency and understanding, cleansed me of my wicked wiles and I am greatful to the point that I cannot even begin to explain. And do not think my refusal is because I no longer care for her. She is the only one, she burns inside me like a million suns, I cannot get her out of my mind. I do want what you ask, perhaps even more than you-"_

" _You must make this pairing work, the future of Bajor and Cardassia rest solely on this."_

 _Dukat grows frustrated but keeps his tone with the Prophet before him, his natural curiosity at the show of such indevidialisim among the Prophets still shocking._

" _Why?" Dukat dares to ask._

" _What? You question me?" and the tone is more curious than angry so Dukat presses on._

" _I must know, please my Prophet, why is it so important that I mate with Nerys. It's my wildest dreams come true but before me you have set an impossible task. I have tried for years, surely you have seen it...my peacocking and strutting, I went so far as to have her kidnapped...I am now only half the man I was before and even see all the horrible mistakes I've made, but if I could not win her heart as I was how could I do it now, as I am?" and Dukat looks at the Prophet desperately, needing answers, guidance, anything to sate his endomidable curiosity and honest confusion._

 _The Prophet Sara actually smiles, it is a small hidden thing at the corner of her mouth, and she raises a hand to gently cup his face which Dukat notices instantly quells his fear. He lets out a long slow breath and meets those caramel eyes, "Kneel with me Skrain Dukat, son of Procal, father of many."_

 _Dukat, so surprised to hear both his true name and the name of his father instantly complies, eyes wide and face serious as the Prophet Sara joins him on the ground. They sit under the shade of a tree next to the lake, Dukat not looking away from this special Prophet, the one who is different, who seems, dare he even think it, more human._

" _I cannot aid you in your quest, but I have seen the future, and you're future and Kira's lay together. One bed, one home, and two children. Within this a very special future for Bajor and Cardassia will rise, for one cannot exist without the other. Two planets, mated for all time, wrapped in something not so linear... beyond purchase of the mortal mind."_

 _Dukat is hungry for more knowledge, for as evil as he once had been the quest for knowledge was never an evil thing, how he used it was always the final deciding factor. But he wanted to know, so badly what was to come...for the Prophet Sara claimed she had seen a future where Nerys was his, in his bed, willing to bare him children._

 _His heart ached for something so wonderful, such an intelligent, cunning strong willed woman by his side, yet gentle and kind hearted and a true woman of the people. His pleasure could not be destroyed despite the fact he knew better and then something came from him that he did not expect, "It is wonderful news, and it makes me want to try harder...but she does not care for me in such a way...can never love me so...I do not wish to push myself upon her and I know no other way to do what you ask. I want Kira to be happy, and that happiness cannot be found with me. I am cruel, cold and homicidal-"_

 _The Prophet Sara placed a hand to his mouth, "We have washed you of your evil, the Gul is gone. Only Skrain remains. He is nothing but good, could never hurt anyone...do you not feel the difference...the purity?"_

" _I do." Dukat answers with a desperate gratitude, "The voices are gone, my urges to hurt and control destroyed….I crave nothing and am satisfied with what I have...this purgatory you have made for me while I repent my sins."_

" _This is not enough. Nerys, she will be yours, as it is written."_

" _But she will not have me. Please, you must listen...no matter what I do or say, no matter what I tell her...she will not come to me, she will not join with me. I repel her, my past actions, the crimes against her people, nothing will sway her-"_

" _place your palm on my forehead and close your eyes." the Prophet said suddenly._

 _Dukat had learned quick not to resist and instantly complied and in his minds eye he saw Nerys with Doctor Basher, she looked frustrated. Her voice was muffled at first then came through more clearly._

" _ **Julian, these readings are WRONG!"**_

" _ **The readings are correct, your endophines, saratonine and dopamine were the only things elevated while you slept. There is nothing to be ashamed of, every person has dreams like that."**_

 _ **When Kira does not respond Julian tries again, "I thought you'd be happy...better A dream like that than a dream...like...this isn't about the dream itself is it." He states bluntly as realization dawns on him.**_

" _ **No." She whispers out with a shake of her head.**_

" _ **Or about the substance of the dream." He offers.**_

 _ **Another shake of her head as her hard eyes stare into space.**_

" _ **This is because of who the dream was about…"**_

" _ **Yes." She says bitterly, "I refuse to believe I would ever release hormones of that kind in association with that lizard of a man."**_

" _ **Nerys, please, this has all the readouts of a slandered dream, I cannot even say for sure the findings aren't just residual traces of your previous visits. It actually makes more sense for you to have a regular old dream about Dukat that is a little bit on the questionable side. Your mind was just processing everything you've been through, and you can't deny that at the base of it all, including this red eyed version of him, sex has been a continuous occurrence. Just give yourself time to wake up and relax before you jump to conclusions, let me look at the data. Please?"**_

 _ **Kira is reluctant but eventually nods before she pulls her jacket down to sit on her more securely and heads for the door, "I'm going to Ops."**_

" _ **Back for bed!" Julian calls after, glancing with a sad frustration at the Padd he had hoped would make Nerys feel better.**_

 _Dukat is pulled back from his view and looks at Sara with wide eyes, "She...she…" But he cannot finish, he often muses that it was his evil half which had been so eloquent with words and he is starting to believing it._

" _You are not without hope, but I cannot help you. However, my son can."_

" _Son?" Dukat asks as he watches the Prophet Sara rise and she moves to the think trunk of the tree, where from the far side out steps Benjamin Sisko._

" _Hello Skrain." He says in that all too familiar baritone and Dukat is officially lost for words._

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR CHAPTER 3. PLEASE R &R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ANY MISTAKES, MISSPELLED WORDS, NAMES, PLACES OR INCORRECT HISTORY AND BAD GRAMMAR IS MY FAULT, AS THIS WAS NO EDITED. THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL SEVEN OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. **


End file.
